A Much Anticipated Question
by Lynn73
Summary: It is Harry's final year at Hogwarts, and alot has happened since his fifth year. He is about to ask Ginny a very special question...but will everything go as planned? PLEASE RR! thanx -Lynn :)
1. Getting Permission

**A Much Anticipated Question**

It was a cold blistery December day and Harry Potter was sitting in an empty common room in front of the fire. He could hear screaming and laughter coming through the open window. The rest of the school was below, all taking part in a large snowball fight. Harry was too nervous and anxious to join the fight and instead decided to sit alone in the Gryffindor's deserted common room; planning what he was soon going to do – it had to be perfect. He came to the conclusion that it would be best done on the night of the Yule Ball, but then he realized he still hadn't asked Ginny Weasley to the ball and made up his mind to ask her the next day when they went to Hogsmead together.  
  
Harry and Ginny had been going out since Harry's sixth year, when Hermione and Ron had also begun dating. They had been forced to hide budding relationship from Ron, who happened to be Ginny's overprotective brother and Harry's best friend. It was no easy task. Then, they had been afraid that Ron might disapprove of their friendship, yet now... but Harry had to do it, because if he didn't do this soon he may have to wait years before he got another chance. For Harry, Ron, and Hermione (Ginny was a year younger) were in their seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Meaning that as soon as school ended in June and he graduated, Harry would be travelling abroad to begin his Auror training. Ron and Hermione would be moving in together come June, somewhere nearby in Hogsmead. Hermione was planning on becoming a Hogwarts teacher, and Ron would soon begin his work for the Ministry of Magic. It was strange for Harry to imagine Hermione as Professor Granger, however, she may soon be a Mrs. Weasley. Ron still hadn't proposed, but Harry knew it was only a matter of time.  
  
Harry decided to go for a walk, he needed to clear his mind and gather up his courage. It was strange, Harry thought, how he had come face- to-face with Voldemort, the Darkest wizard of all time, a sum of six times; finally succeeding in killing him just last year, yet he was very tense and uneasy when presented with the task he was soon to follow up.  
  
Harry woke early the next morning; he spent a whole half-hour attempting to calm his flyaway hair before giving up and heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast. He met Ginny on his way, in the otherwise empty common room. She looked beautiful; she had pulled her Weasley-red hair back into a sleek ponytail, and had even applied a hint of make-up to bring out her gorgeous brown eyes.

"Why are you up so early?" he asked, trying and failing to stifle a yawn.

"Too excited! It's the last Hogsmead weekend before Christmas, after all." She smiled. Together they descended down the stone steps and into the Great Hall.

"Oh look! Ron and Hermione are already here." Ginny said, as she spotted them and sat down across from her brother.

"So, what are you guys up to today?" Harry asked, sitting down next to Ginny.

"Nothing much, we're going to do a bit of Christmas shopping and stuff." answered Ron.

"More like a bit of Christmas snogging, if you ask me." Harry muttered to Ginny, so that only she could hear him. Ginny giggled, "Why don't we all meet up for a Butterbeer or something at the Three Broomsticks? Around noon, maybe?"

"Sure, why not?" said Hermione, "Sounds like an excellent idea."  
  
Before long the four friends were slowly making their way across Hogwarts's sloping lawn towards Hogsmead. Ron and Hermione pulled away from the others once they reached Dervish and Banges.

Harry and Ginny continued along Hogsmead's High Street. "Where are we going, Harry?" Ginny asked, looking around as they past Zonko's joke shop.

"You'll see..." Harry said mysteriously, until they came to a stop in front of a little teashop. "Here we are." he said, holding the door open as Ginny curiously stepped into Madam Puddifoot's. Madam Puddifoot's was a small place where everything seemed to be covered in bows and frills. It had also been decorated for Christmas, holly was growing along the walls and Christmas wreaths were placed on the door and in every window. "So..."Harry said, pulling out a chair for Ginny. "What do you think?"

"It's wonderful, Harry," she said, "but very unlike you."

"Just don't expect it every time." he laughed; as he sat across from Ginny. Gazing up at the ceiling he noticed a branch of mistletoe hanging above a nearby table; he look back at Ginny.

"Can I get you anything m'dears?" asked Madam Puddifoot.

"Two coffees, please." replied Harry, not taking his eyes off Ginny, as the woman left. Ginny's hand was a few inches away from his own; slowly he extended his arm and placed his hand on hers. She looked up, but only smiled. He smiled back. They sat there like that for a few minutes, gazing at each other, smiling, until Madam Puddifoot came back with their coffees.

"So..." Harry began, breaking the silence, "umm, I was wondering – "

"Thank you." Ginny interrupted, sipping her cup of steaming coffee.

"For what?" "Taking me here." she replied, shrugging.

Harry could see the mistletoe only feet away, as he stared up at the ceiling. "Mobiliarbus" he mumbled, as the mistletoe slowly made it's way over to their table.

"Harry, I know what you're trying to do." said Ginny, also eyeing the mistletoe suspiciously.

"Really?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. "And you think it's a bad idea?"

"Not at all." She said, leaning across the table and kissing him.

"Good. Oh... and there is one more thing I came here to do."

"And what was that?"

"Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

"Can't. I'm already going with someone."

"What! Seriously?" Ginny watched as Harry's green eyes went wide.

"No. of course I'll go to the dance with you." She smiled, as Harry relaxed back into his chair. "Speaking of the Ball; I was wondering if I could have your opinion for something."

"Sure, anything!" said Harry, greatly relieved that she had only been joking.

"I need new dress robes, and would like you expert advice." she answered.  
  
They both finished their coffees, Harry paid the bill, and they left the teashop. It had started to snow and the couple quickly made their way into Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. Ginny pulled Harry inside and towards the dressing rooms.

"Wait here." she said, pushing him gently into a chair outside a dressing room. "I'll be right back." she kissed his cheek, than hurried away. Within minutes, she had returned with an armful of different coloured dress robes. She winked at Harry and entered the dressing room.

Seconds later, she emerged wearing a frilly orange dress. Harry grimaced and shook his head as posed for him. "Reminds me too much of Ron's room."

It continued in this fashion until there was a small heap of 'tried-on-and- unwanted' dresses. She came out, this time wearing a navy coloured robe; Ginny twirled around in a circle so that Harry could observe the dress from all sides. "Not bad." Harry nodded.

"OK, I only have one more to try on so just give me a sec." She re-entered the small, cramped dressing room and pulled the last robe over her head. It was a deep hunter green colour, a velvet-like fabric, and a beautiful embroiled design on it in gold thread. Harry gave a satisfied whistle when he saw her, and she knew this was the right one. "Good," she said, "I'll get this one."

"Fine, but please hurry. It's a quarter to twelve and we've got to meet up with Ron and Hermione." Harry added glancing at his watch.

They had argued, but finally Ginny gave in and let Harry buy the dress robe for her. "I'm the reason you're getting it. If you weren't going to the Yule Ball with me, you wouldn't need new robes; so let me buy." he had insisted.  
  
The couple hurried along the crowded street, trying to get to the Three Broomsticks; but they got separated in the jumble of people rushing up and down the street.

Someone grabbed Ginny. "Let go of me!" she demanded, looking up to see that it was the same Slytherin seventh year she had turned down after he had asked her to the Ball.

"Why do you hang with Potter anyway? You know...a pretty thing like you can do much better than him!" he said.

"I said let go of me!" she yelled. "You shouldn't need to feel sorry for him. There's no need to go out with Potter, just because he's your brother's best friend." he whispered in her ear. "Ditch him. Come with me, I'll show you a good time!"

"I'm with Harry because I want to be. I love him. And I was having a good time until you showed up!" she said, stomping hard on his foot trying to get him to loosen his grip, but it only tightened.

"You love him, do you?" the Slytherin sneered.

"Yes I do!" she yelled. "Now let go of me or I'll – " WHAM

Next thing Ginny knew se had been let go of, and the boy was on the ground. A lare purple bruise was forming over his left eye, and is nose was bleeding profusely. She looked up into Harry green eyes, they were blazing cold fury as he stared down at the boy who had been harassing Ginny.

"Come on, Ginny, let's get out of here." he said, holding out a hand to Ginny, which she took as she followed him into the Three Broomsticks. "Did you mean what you said back there?" he asked, turning to her seriously.

"Every word." she assured him.

"Good. I'm glad that's settled." he said, pulling her closer. "I love you too." he kissed her deeply. He never wanted it to end. Only when someone coughed nearby did they slowly, unwillingly break apart.

"I'm really glad you two get along so well, but does that have to be done in public?" Ron was staring at them; he was smiling. Every head turned in their direction, and both Harry and Ginny turned a deep shade of scarlet.


	2. Getting the Ring

"Shall I get the drinks?" Hermione asked, smirked.

Ron picked a table and the all sat down. "Well I can see you guys are having a good snog – I meam time." he chuckled.

"Not entirely" replied Ginny, seriously, "Harry just got in a fight."

"Why?" asked Ron, his smile disappearing.

"Some Slytherin scumbag was hassling Ginny." Harry answered.

"Oh dear!" said Hermione, who had now returned with four large steaming Butterbeers.

"Who was he?" asked Ron aggressively, spilling a bit of his Butterbeer, his ears turning red in anger.

"Dunno... I can't remember his name – " said Ginny thoughtfully.

"He'll be easy to spot though, he's now that he's got a black eye and a broken nose." Harry snarled.

"Speaking of the Ball," Hermione began, obviously trying to change the subject, "I guess you guys are going together."

"Yes. Harry just asked me." Ginny replied without a trace of embarrassment in her voice.

"That's wonderful!" cried Hermione, "I'm going with Ron."

As the two girls began discussing the details about how magnificent the Yule Ball was going to be this Christmas, Harry turned to Ron. "Ron, could I talk to you for a moment? Over there?"

"Sure mate." said Ron, "We'll be right back." he added to Hermione, but the girls were too absorbed in their conversation that they paid no attention to him whatsoever. "So, what's up?" Ron asked Harry as soon as they were out of earshot.

"I know you probably want to spend today with Hermione, but I was wondering if the girls and us could separate. Just for a bit."

"Umm..."said Ron, noticing that this obviously meant a lot to Harry. "Sure."

"Great 'cause I want to talk to you about something." Harry smiled, relieved.

As they returned to the table, Gunny was showing Hermione her new dress robe. "Oh wow!" Hermione was saying, "That's gorgeous!"

Ron cleared his throat and Hermione and Ginny looked at him. "Me and Harry were wondering if it'd be alright for you girls to hang out for a while. Harry and I have a lot to catch up on. Would that be OK?"

"Sure no problem." said Ginny.

"Of course." said Hermione.

"Great." replied Harry.

Hermione and Ginny soon said goodbye and left. Harry wanted to do everything right so he was going to ask Ron first. He would normally have asked Mr. Weasley, Ginny and Ron's father, but he was in Romania with his wife, visiting their second eldest son Charlie. Harry needed and answer right away. So he turned to Ron.

"I've got to talk to you, but I don't want to be overheard. Come on." and he lead Ron out onto the High Street and passed the many shops.

"Where are we going?" Ron panted, trying to keep up but getting lost in the crowd.

"The Shrieking Shack. No one will be there."

"Why?"

"You'll find out in a minute, I'll tell you when we get there."

The Shrieking Shack came into view, at the top of the hill. It was an old boarded up house, and supposedly the most haunted dwelling in Britain; but both Harry and Ron knew better. It was no at all haunted, it never had been. Instead it had in fact been the hideout of a werewolf and three Animagi. One, the stag, had been Harry's now deceased father, James Potter. The dog was Harry's late godfather, Sirius Black; and the rat, Ron's old pet Scabbers, also known as Peter Pettigrew: a mass murderer. Harry and Ron crept along the side of the Shack to a large broken window, with a hole large enough for them to slide through. Harry had been using the Shrieking Shack whenever he needed a place to be alone, for the towns people were frightened of the Shack.

Once inside Harry sat on an upturned chair, while Ron crouched down onto the torn, beat up rug at Harry's feet. Will you tell me now?" Ron asked.

Harry began absentmindedly running his fingers over large teeth marks that had taken out a large chunk of the chairs arm. "Yah...blimey this is hard to say..." Harry took a deep breath, then continued, "I'd like to – I mean, I'd like your permission... to – to ask you sister...tomarryme." he blurted out quickly. "What?" asked Ron, totally bewildered. "I want your permission to... to ask your sister to – marry – me." he said it clear enough this time for Ron to understand what he was asking him, then shut his eyes unsure of whether he wanted to hear Ron's response.

"You're kidding!" cried Ron, Harry slowly opened his eyes. To his amazement Ron did not look at all upset, or offended; in fact he was laughing!

"No"

"Wow! I mean...that's great!" Ron was staring at Harry, "I had no idea...I knew you guys were going out but – I didn't realize you were that serious!"

Harry exhaled; he had been holding his breath. "Phew, thank God! I wasn't sure if you'd approve."

"Approve? I think you're nutters to want to marry my sister, but of course I approve!"

"Good. I was thinking – maybe you could help me pick out a ring."

"You haven't even got a ring yet? You asked me first?"

"Well...yah." Harry blushed slightly.

"You confuse me sometimes, you know that?" Ron smiled, "But what are we waiting for? Let's go get a ring."

As they headed back down the street Harry wanted to jump for joy. Ron approved, and in a little less than a week he would be proposing to Ginny; but he still hadn't asked Ginny! Sure Ron had said yes, but would she? Harry promptly put that thought into the back of his mind, he didn't want to think of what might happen if she said no he wanted to plan what will happened once she has said yes.

"Do you know where the jewellery store is?" he asked Ron.

"Yes..."said Ron, his ears turning pink. Was he blushing?

"How do you know where it is?"

"Umm...well if you must know I've been looking for a special ring too – for Hermione. But please, don't mention anything yet! I'm not asking her anything until graduation night. What about you?"

"After the Yule Ball, I couldn't wait 'till June!" Harry noticed Ron's quick change of subject but said nothing. They came to a halt right outside Smitty's Diamond Hut and walked in. Smitty's was almost completely empty; except for the old man at the cashier:

"May I be of service to you, young sirs?" he asked.

"No thanks, we're just looki – "

"Yes. I'm looking for the best engagement rings you've got!" replied Harry.

"Right this way mesers." He led Harry and Ron to the very back of the shop, to a large velvet pillow in a glass case. On top of the velvet pillow laid a dozen small rings, all with beautiful diamonds on top.

"Wow, Ron! Which do you think she'd like?"

"Uhh...Harry, have a look at the price tags." muttered Ron, appearing uncomfortable.

"Yes I know, but Ginny deserves the best – and anyways I've been saving up for this, so I'll have enough."

"Lucky for you." sighed Ron, looking longingly at the rings. "I've been saving up too, I even got a job, but these things cost a fortune!"

"Tell you what, I'll loan you a few. Pick out on for Hermione – no listen to me – I owe you one, you are giving me consent to marry your sister after all. And you can pay me back once you and Hermione get settled. Deal?"

"Well...alright but I can pay for most, and I'll defiantly pay you back right away, I promise. Oh, and you can be my best man." he added.

"Alright then." Fifteen minutes passed as they stood before the glass case, examining the rings and contemplating which ones Hermione and Ginny would prefer.

"I'll take that one." said Ron, pointing to a gold ring with a one carat diamond in the front.

"Good one. And I'll take this." said Harry picking out the silver coloured one with a three carat, square cut diamond on top.

"Magnifique, excellence choices i must say." said Mr. Smitty as he led Ron to the front of the store.

Harry however had just spotted the perfect Christmas gift for Ginny, the ring was not her gift, and he still needed to get one. It was a necklace, with glittering sapphires and diamonds that dangled from its fine silver chain. He grabbed it and brought it up to the cash register.

Mr. Smitty had just rung up the price for Hermione's ring, it turned out that Harry didn't need to lend Ron that much money after all. Luckily for him too, because after he had paid for both Ginny's ring and necklace, he had barely much money left. Both him and Ron left Smitty's Diamond Hut with empty wallets, but they were both too excited to care. The two friends hurried back up to the castle to drop off their purchases, because if the girls found them carrying the rings, the surprise part of their plan would have been ruined.


	3. Getting Worried

After hiding the jewellery carefully up in their room they headed back to Hogsmead to meet up with their girlfriends who were soon found at Weasley Wizard Wheezes, Ron and Ginny's older twin brothers' joke shop.

"Hello Fred? George?" asked Harry questioningly.

"We have nametags for a reason you know. So, read them." said Fred (it said so on his nametag), George stood beside him grinning broadly.

"It's great to see you guys again. I can see business is still great." Harry remarked, of the packed store, and huge line-up of people trying to get in. Harry was very pleased at this, for it had been him that had once made this all possible for the twins.

"So how was your day, after us guys left?" Harry asked Ginny later that afternoon in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"It was fine, but I missed you." she said. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and have her a little squeeze.

"I missed you too, but I had to do some Christmas shopping for you; so you couldn't have come with me. And I really needed to speak to your brother."

"It's OK, I needed to get you your present too." she hugged him.

"Come on guys, dinners ready." called Ron, glancing at his watch, and sticking his head into the doorway.

"Coming." Harry and Ginny called in unison as they followed Hermione and Ron down the stairs and into the Great Hall.

"I can't believe that tomorrow's Christmas Eve Already!" Ron said excitedly, filing his plate with everything he could reach. "I mean it's scary how time flies sometimes."

"I know exactly what you mean!" Harry sighed. He was starting to feel slightly apprehensive about the whole thing, but the thought of Ginny accepting (as he hoped she would) made him smile. Ron grinned back and winked. He was the only person who understood the full meaning of what Harry had just said.

Later that evening the foursome sat in front of the common room fire, Harry and Ginny happily observing Ron and Hermione's chess game. Ginny was sitting on Harry's lap while Harry was inattentively running his hand through her hair, while his other hand was methodically rubbing her back.

Hermione was loosing miserably, but laughing just the same. "How do I stand a chance against someone who beat Professor McGonnagall's 10foot chess game?" she cried, exasperatedly as he stole half her team in one turn. "At the age of eleven?"

Harry glanced at his watch, "Damn Hermione; we're late for Head-Boy duties!"

"That's okay," she replied, eager to get away from her loosing streak.. "By the way, I'm a Head-Girl" she added jokingly.

"Gin, wait up for me OK?" called Harry.

"Sure thing," she smiled, "see you later." Ginny blew him a kiss. Harry pretended to catch it in the air and carefully place it in his pocket – for safekeeping.

Hermione and Harry left; he was trying to ignore the fake gagging noises coming from Ron. "Oh shut up, Ron! I think its cute." said Hermione, as if this settled the matter. Ron seemed to think so too because he desisted.

Being Head-Boy was not all Harry had dreamed it would be. It was basically a job of telling people off if they had still not returned to their respective common rooms by nine o'clock. The only difference between that and being a prefect was that Harry and Hermione were in charge of the prefects.

After a much uneventful evening Harry and Hermione trudged back into the common roo where their friends were waiting. Exhausted, Harry sank into the couch next to Ginny. "Tired?" she asked, walking around behind him, reaching over the couch, and massaging his neck.

"Very!" he said looking at her, "Thanks. But truth be told I like you better right here." patting the couch beside him.

"If you insist." she giggled, as she sat down beside him. Hermione and Ron were making out on the other side of the room, but neither of them paid any attention.

"That's much better." Harry said pulling her onto his lap. She turned around so that she was still on his lap but now facing him. Harry leaned forward, so did Ginny; they kissed.

"Well...I'm going to bed. I'd ask you if you were coming, Harry, but I was see you're a bit busy at the moment." snickered Ron. Harry and Ginny broke apart, but only long enough for Harry to say, "be up in a minute" before continuing. Ron and Hermione went up to their dormitories.

"I've got to go, see you in the morning." Harry said, giving her one last kiss before they too, went up to their dorms.

The next day, the four friends went to visit Hagrid, the Howarts gamekeeper. They also went skating on the frozen lake (Harry was able to borrow a pair of skates from Seamus Finnigan, a fellow Gryffindor seventh year). Harry had never taken lessons, and therefore had some difficulty keeping his balance while Ginny supported him, and tried to teach him how to stop.

"I think I need to learn how to stand still, before I learn to move enough to need to stop." Harry groaned as he fell for the sixth time. Together they trooped up to the castle, soaking and sore yet so excited.

The next day was Christmas and Christmas night was the Yule Ball. Once inside Ron and Hermione headed toward the library, while Ginny and Harry continued onward to the kitchens. They came to a stop in front of a huge picture of a bid silver fruit bowl. Harry stretched out his forefinger and carefully tickled the pear. It giggled and squirmed until it transformed into a large green doorknob. Harry opened the door and gently pushed Ginny inside.

"Harry Potter! Harry Potter has come to visit with Dobby, sir?" squealed the closest house-elf who was wearing a very odd assortment of bright, colourful clothing. The other house-elves, all wearing tea towels wrapped like a toga, were crowding around the new comers. "And Harry Potter has brought a friend, sir. How can Dobby help such a person?"

"How are you Dobby?" Harry interrupted.

"Very good, sir. Very good indeed!" Dobby squeaked with excitement.

"Listen, Dobby" Harry said pulling the little elf out of Ginny's earshot. "I need you to get me some things, OK?" Harry whispered into Dobby's rather large bat-like ear further instructions.

"Oh yes, sir. Right away Mr. Harry Potter, sir." said the house-elf gleefully; he turned to the nearest house-elf and whispered in her ear. She then turned to the one beside her. Soon all the elves began whispering between themselves, before they rushed off to the back of the kitchen, doing whatever Harry had asked of them.

Several house-elves returned shortly, three carrying a large platter of cookies, pastries, and cakes in between them. Two others griped a large pitcher of steaming hot chocolate, complete with marshmallows – while Dobby held out two mugs for Harry and Ginny. Harry took them.

"Pick which ones you like, then we can take them up to the common room." Harry informed Ginny, pointing to the tray of goodies. They began sorting through the cookies and sweets, placing the best one into a large brown paper bag.

"I think that will be enough." Ginny said, cramming the last sugar covered, Christmas tree shaped cookie into the bag.

"Thanks guys." Harry called over his shoulder to the elves. "Bye, Dobby." and he led Ginny back up to the Gryffindor tower.

Together they snuggled – squashed into a small pouffy armchair – in front of the fire, eating Christmas cakes and sipping hot cocoa. "I love you Harry Potter." she whispered in his ear, slowly running her fingers through his messy locks; pulling him into a tight hug.

"I love you too Gin." he replied, leaning in for a good night kiss.

"Save that for tomorrow, will you?" she chuckled, as she stood up. Harry stood up too.

"You mean I have to wait a whole...10 hours before I get to kiss you? Come on! Be reasonable!"

"Well if you put it that way..."she leaned forward and the kissed. "Night." and before he could stop her she disappeared up the right staircase and into her dormitory.

"Night..."he called after her softly. With that, he too ascended to his dormitory. Harry slept uneasily that night, weaving in and out of dreams.  
  
==========Harry's Dream ==========

Harry found himself in the outdoor garden at the Yule Ball. He could see rose bushes with fairy lights twinkling all around him. Ginny was sitting on the edge of a beautiful fountain; Harry was on one knee.

"Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?" he said.

"Of course." she smiled.

Suddenly the dream changed...

Harry was now sitting in an armchair with Ginny. He remembered this, it was where he first kissed Ginny. Him and Ginny were talking; just as they had almost two years previous. "I miss him so much, and I can't help thinking that if I had acted differently, Sirius would still be alive." Harry was explaining to Ginny.

"I realize that. But you have to understand that there are certain things that cannot be helped. I could blame myself for what happened in my first year if I had your attitude."

"No you can't, that was because Voldemort – "

"...manipulated me, just as he tricked you." there was a note of finality in her voice.

"OK,OK" there was a minute of silence. "I love you Ginny." Harry said, moving in for a kiss. Ginny closed her eyes as they drew closer, and their lips met. They kissed.

Ginny pulled away suddenly. "I can't...I can't do this. I have a boyfriend – I'm so sorry Harry" Her hands were over her mouthy, and Harry could see a look of shock, horror and guilt upon her face. She began to cry and ran out of the common room.

Dream change...

Harry was back in the garden, by the fountain. He knew he must have just proposed, because he was down on one knee, holding out a velvet covered ring box. Ginny had her hands over her mouth and her eyes were wide with shock, and she was crying. She looked just as she had years before in the Gryffindor common room.

"I can't...I can't do this. I'm so sorry Harry!" and before Harry could stop her she ran away crying.

==========Harry's Dream Ends==========  
  
Harry woke with a start, he was crying. It took him a while to realize that tonight was the Yule Ball, and that he still hadn't asked Ginny anything. It took him even longer to realize that Ginny hadn't turned him down yet, and that there was still a good chance she would accept; after all, she had said that she loved him. Wasn't that enough? He got up and walked toward the silver water jug beneath the window. With shaking hands, he poured himself a drink. Looking down through the window he could see the garden that had been decorated for the ball, with it's many shimmering rose bushes, bending paths, and the large fountain he had proposed to Ginny near, in his dream. It had seemed so real!

"I love you Ginny Ann Weasley." he whispered into the night.

"Harry are you alright? You look exhausted!" Hermione asked him, looking concerned. Harry and Ginny were sitting across from Hermione and Ron in the Great Hall. It had been decorated for Christmas during the night; for today was Christmas morning.

"No I'm fine, I just had a rough night that's all." he replied, yawning. Harry had not been able to get back to sleep afterwards and instead, had laid on his back, in his bed, staring up at the canopy over his head, re- gathering his courage for what laid ahead.

Ron watched Harry questioningly. "You guys go on ahead," said Ron, noticing that both Hermione and Ginny were getting up, ready to leave. "Harry and I will be right with you."

Once they had left, Ron turned to Harry. "You haven't changed your mind about my sister have you?"

"No of course not!" Harry answered, almost defiantly.

"Good, I was afraid you had changed your mind." sighed Ron, looking relieved.

"Nope, I'm just a little nervous, you know? What if she says 'no'?" "She won't. She's crazy about you." Ron reassured him.

"I really hope you're right" "

Don't worry! So...found a romantic way of popping the question yet?"

"Well..." "Never mind. I don't think I want to know!" Ron laughed, and Harry began to relaxed.

"Let's go, we don't want to keep the girls waiting." The Ball wouldn't begin until eight o'clock and end until after midnight. So that day Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had fun; Harry even forgot to be nervous about the upcoming dance.

"Check mate." said Ginny, grinning. She had finally beat Harry at a game of chess. Little did she notice that Harry was only partially paying attention to the game. His mind was back upstairs in his dormitory with the ring he was soon to give Ginny.

"Can we give out our gifts now?" Ginny asked pleadingly.

"Sure." said Harry, glad to have an excuse to forget about later.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-) A/N (-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

ok so that was the third chapter...what did you think? i hope u like it and if u did PLEASE REVIEW! if you didnt i'd still like to hear what you have to say...just don't be evil!

thanx! -Lynn :)


End file.
